


Maldição

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Witch Curses, Witches
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ordem dada. Ordem obedecida. LOL</p>
    </blockquote>





	Maldição

**Author's Note:**

> Ordem dada. Ordem obedecida. LOL

     – Eu disse para que você não fosse lá não disse?! Eu disse que era perigoso e ainda assim você foi!

     – Mas eu...

     Sua boca se abriu para cortá-lo, porém teve de se abaixar para tossir. Aquele horrível gosto metálico se espalhando pela sua boca, manchando seus lábios e as mãos de rubro. O cheiro totalmente enjoativo. Narcissius se afastou alguns passos, respirando fundo enquanto tentava em vão controlar o medo e a raiva.

     Estavam sozinhos naquela casa enquanto os adultos procuravam por um pequeno bruxo na floresta. A mãe e as tias estavam do lado de fora fazendo qualquer coisa com o fogo e conversando com a mulher que tinha os encontrado na floresta, uma curandeira ou feiticeira... O loiro não sabia bem, sua cabeça latejava demais e seu corpo queimava demais para poder realmente pensar no que tinha acontecido.  

     – Saia!

     Só sabia do quão estava furioso naquele momento. Furioso, arrependido, com medo, tanto medo que continuava abraçando o próprio corpo. A vontade de gritar com o primo já havia passado, e sua mente só se focava nas palavras que o bruxinho havia dito. Palavras que marcaram a sua pele, literalmente. Não entendia aquela mancha atrás de seu pescoço, nem mesmo porque estava sentindo tanta dor no corpo. Bem fazia uma ideia, mas...

       Respirou fundo. Toda a cena se passando por sua cabeça. Seu primo tinha lhe desobedecido e ido para aquela parte da floresta onde todos tinham falado para que as crianças não fossem. Narcissius também não era lá um adulto, mas por algum motivo (que seus pais não contaram) mesmo sendo o primeiro filho soube que seria enviado para um seminário para se tornar um Eclesiástico. Quando fizesse onze anos.

     Não queria ir e deixou isso bem claro quando lhe contaram sobre. Portanto tinha ficado o dia todo avoado, irritado, sem prestar muita atenção nos primos enquanto cuidava dos seus afazeres. Só notou o desaparecimento do mais velho quando o mais novo apareceu correndo e chorando, falando sobre o mais velho ter sumido entre as árvores, no caminho que tinham lhes proibido.

     Narcissius parou o que estava fazendo na hora, mandando o primo menor procurar pelas mães enquanto ia atrás do maior. Infiltrou-se na floresta, notando quando as árvores pareciam ficar os galhos mais próximos um dos outros, fazendo a luz se tornar menor. Foi quando ouviu os gritos raivosos do primo, ignorando o caminho, a mente apenas focada em saber o que estava acontecendo e no quão rápido suas pernas conseguia correr.

      E quando chegou lá, sua primeira visão foi de um primo pálido. Um pouco mais à frente um garoto tinha a cabeça sangrando, olhos verdes furiosos para o primo. O garoto abriu a boca e sorriu, sorriu ao pronunciar as palavras que gelaram o coração do loiro. “Eu amaldiçoo você” Fora baixo, mesmo assim conseguiu ouvir, antes que o menino aproximasse mais dois passos do seu primo que se afastou prontamente.

     O garoto era bem menor do que ambos, cabelos castanhos escuros que ao contrário do que imaginaria para um bruxo não estavam sujos. A pele era branca, com um bronzeado normal para alguém que estava no sol e as roupas estavam sujas de um pouco de sangue e terra apenas. Os olhos eram de um verde tão claro, mas tão claro que chegava a serem estranhos, como se por pouco todo o olho dele não se tornaria apenas uma pequena bolinha negra entre muito branco.

     – Eu amaldiçoo você! Amaldiçoo a sua ira! Amaldiçoo-o! – Gritava o garoto, visivelmente alterado. – Que esses seus sentimentos tomem forma e amaldiçoem as pessoas ao seu redor também! – Estava paralisado com aquelas palavras, mesmo sendo um garoto muito menor do que si, um garoto que parecia comum como outro qualquer, mas a voz dele tinha algo estranho, algo estranho no ar e nas palavras que eram pronunciadas.

     Por isso aproveitou-se quando ele parou, o instinto de correr e o medo vencendo o choque. Pegou o primo pelo braço, mais forte do que queria e correu, correu como se a vida dependesse disso – e talvez realmente dependesse – sem olhar para trás, ouvindo o garoto parado sussurrando palavras. Por quê? Porque se afastava e aquele sussurro parecia o mesmo? Como se dentro da sua mente? Sentiu o corpo ser preenchido aos poucos, dos pés a cabeça e quando esse sentimento por baixo de sua pele chegou ao pescoço parou e caiu ao chão.

     Sentia dor atrás do pescoço, mas ignorou isso como ignorou o cansaço, os pulmões doloridos, assim como os músculos da perna. Ignorou o que quer que seu primo estivesse protestando para continuar correndo, correndo até quase trombar de frente com uma mulher.  Escorregou, caindo e passando a se encolher com a dor forte que sentia no corpo inteiro e não conseguia entender o que era. Não era uma dor normal e conseguia entender isso, os olhos desfocados quando se apavorou sentindo uma mão pegar seu pulso.

     Era como se estivesse esquecido de onde estava, só a sensação de puro pavor dominando-lhe enquanto ainda parecia sentir algo percorrendo seu corpo por debaixo da pele. Um sentimento ruim, muito ruim que sua carne queria negar, sua mente queria negar, mas não podia. Estava com medo demais, muito medo, a mente confusa e, ainda ouvindo sussurros que não entendia, zumbindo infernalmente.

     – Pare... Pare... Pare, pare, pare, pare! Pare! – Gritou, tampando os ouvidos, sem saber o que fazia. A dor só crescendo mais até que estivesse tonto. Sua boca tinha gostos misturados, azedos, aquele cheiro horrível fazendo com que o resto do suco gástrico quisesse sair também. De repente não sentia mais o corpo, uma escuridão quase acolhedora lhe rodeando enquanto parecia poder ouvir algo. Seu primo gritando? “Não”? “Aproxi”...? Não sabia. Não importava.

     Agora estava acordado, em seu quarto, sozinho. Ele podia ouvir as vozes das mulheres conversando na parte de fora. E somente quando a curiosidade e o alívio da dor permitiram ele decidiu sair. Mas, antes que realmente pudesse uma mulher desconhecida entrou no quarto e ela teve a impressão de reconhecê-la. Quem seria? O que estaria fazendo ali? Não sabia, e ainda estava com medo demais para falar alguma coisa.

     Engolia a saliva enquanto ela entrava, o corpo novamente se tornando estranho, os olhos azuis temerosos. Parecia haver algo em sua garganta que impedia de falar, os lábios se abrindo e fechando, mas não conseguia. Por fim ela já estava sentada em sua cama, as mãos acariciando o tecido não muito macio nem quente quando os olhos se levantaram para si e os lábios se abriram.

     – Seu primo contou tudo. Você foi amaldiçoado por um jovem bruxo... Mesmo que ela não fosse para você. – A voz que entrou por seus ouvidos era indiferente. Havia nela um sorriso no qual não se focou. – Venha cá, deite na cama. Quero ajudar você. – O tom havia se tornado um pouco mais doce, o olhar dela parecia de pena e hesitou um pouco em aproximar. Mas fez, deitou-se o olhou para ela.

      E não esperava pelo que veio depois. Seus cabelos foram acariciados, e embora não sentisse realmente nenhum sentimento no ato era bom. Acalmou-se, antes que ela tirasse algo do bolso e lhe mostrasse. Era um líquido âmbar, em um vidro mediano. Fez um movimento para que o loiro pegasse o vidro, o que ele fez, fitando o objeto com curiosidade antes de volta a ouvir aquela voz.  

     – Você deve, estar confuso. Deve estar se perguntando milhares de coisas talvez. Porque a maldição veio para você ao invés do seu primo? O que vai acontecer agora? Terá de conviver com isso para sempre? – Ela pausou por um momento, parando com o “carinho” e segurando o rosto do menino para fita-la. – Eu vou contar duas coisas para você, então preste atenção ok? Eu preciso que você preste atenção.

     Balançou a cabeça para ela em positivo quando a mulher lhe soltou. Estava um pouco apreensivo, mas tentava manter a calma. Porque sentiu que era isso que ela queria quando acariciou os seus cabelos, ou naquele momento que teve a mão segurada por ela, que se aproximou mais como se fosse contar um segredo, algo que outras pessoas não poderiam ouvir. Que ninguém além deles poderia saber.

     – Essa sua maldição é real. Pelo jeito ele era inexperiente, mas poderoso e estava furioso, por isso quando a maldição foi recitada, ele não conseguiu focá-la no alvo real nem medir a força. Está forte demais. Suponho que acabou afetando, entre você e seu priminho, aquele que tinha uma tendência maior em se irritar com facilidade, ou a ter os sentimentos mais intensamente. – Ela pausou, falava com calma, pois sabia que ele poderia não compreender.  – Entende?

      – Tendência? – Repetiu. Não entendia aquela palavra e estava fazendo um verdadeiro esforço a mais para calar a própria mente e ouvir o que ela dizia. Porque cada pequena coisa parecia despertar uma imensidão de pensamentos, que até entravam em conflitos e o fazia apertar mais forte a mão da mulher.

     – Sim... Quer dizer que você se irrita mais facilmente, mais vezes do que seu primo. Narcissius, quando você estava com medo, eu tive de soltá-lo até que você desmaiasse, porque tudo ao seu redor estava sendo corroído. Como o ódio corrói. O ruim de maldições é que elas fazem coisas assim. – Tentou explicar, provavelmente o medo formava uma proteção para que as pessoas não se aproximassem, então o ódio podia fazer coisa pior. O ódio atacava.

     – Muitas coisas ruins podem acontecer com essa maldição. Você pode começar a ser perseguido por maus acontecimentos, maus espíritos, pode começar a se tornar sensível a eles, e pode adoecer com facilidade. – Parou quando o viu fechar os olhos, passando a mão pela franja dele, pelos fios loiros. – Mas é por isso que nós vamos mentir para todo mundo. Para que você possa ir para um terreno sagrado... Ouça bem, pequeno.

     Ela parou e esperou que ele abrisse os olhos, aqueles olhos azuis marejados. Notou que a respiração dele estava pesada, que o menino controlava-se para não chorar. Que estava confuso, eram coisas demais. Ela entendia que ele deveria estar se sentindo desamparado e que não tinha muito que podia fazer por ele. Não era muito boa em ser carinhosa ou algo do tipo. Mas levantou o tronco dele e o abraçou, balançando um pouco o corpo para frente e para trás.

     – Eu disse para eles que você e seu primo tinham tomado plantas que os fizeram ter essas ilusões. Só isso. Assim eu vou te dar esse remédio, isso é apenas uma planta que vai te deixar... como se estivesse preparando para dormir.  Diga que viu uma mulher, uma mulher alta de cabelos vermelhos e olhos azuis. Sua mãe não confia muito em mim então, diga que você e seu primo comeram alguma planta porque cheirava bem. Só isso.

     Tentava falar com calma, tentava ser doce e podia sentir olhos lhe espiando. Sabia que era Kalini, por isso soltou o menino, voltando-o para a cama e entregando o remédio. Ele chorava, ela sabia, ele tremia sabia também, mas deixou-o lá e estendeu o “remédio”. Sabia que ele iria precisar por mais tempo que o primo e que ele poderia dar a desculpa de a planta ainda estar agindo no corpo dele quando algo acontecesse.

      Isso se o “algo” fossem consequências gerais da maldição. Mas o específico... Só o remédio poderia acalmá-lo e não despertar a consequência de sentir raiva ou medo ou estresse de alguma forma. Conversou com ele o tempo que pôde durante a estadia naquele lugar, observando as coisas estranhas acontecendo ao redor dele e descobrindo a mancha no pescoço do menino.

      E foi isso que a fez manter lá até o dia que ele iria embora para o seminário onde ficaria. El explicou que o corpo dele estava rejeitando a maldição o que era comum e por isso ele provavelmente teria uma marca no pescoço que ainda não tinha tomado forma, mas logo tomaria. Acreditava que poucas pessoas na igreja levaria a mancha à sério de inicio, enquanto parecesse apenas algo qualquer, mas depois poderia se tornar perigoso.

      Eles poderiam mata-lo. Li Mei acabou por avisar o mais novo, pedindo que ele tomasse cuidado e que se algo acontecesse que o loiro fugisse para longe. Quando descobriu para onde o menino ia arranjou-lhe um mapa e mostrou o caminho para uma cidade próxima. Deu-lhe algumas moedas de ouro e mandou que guardasse escondido embaixo de uma caixinha que ela tinha feito.

     Não estava muito bem feita, mas tinha um fundo falso onde dava para esconder as moedas, e o mapa que as segurariam para não fazer barulho. Por cima do fundo ficariam os vidros com aquela poção de raiz de Valeriana. Um chá poderia ser feito também, mas daquela forma o efeito seria bem mais rápido e eficaz, embora o gosto não fosse muito bom. Alertou-o sobre as consequências de tomar muito do líquido e deu mais algumas dicas antes que ele fosse.

     Narcissius tentou entender tudo que pôde, gravar tudo e ouvir o que ela dizia com seriedade, até porque preferia não vê-la irritada. Tentou também acalmar a mãe desconfiada, perdoou o primo pelos erros e aproveitou o que poderia ser um longo tempo antes de uma visita à família. Se pudesse voltar a visitá-los. Tinha se tornado um pouco desconfiado com tudo, e não sabia o que aconteceria consigo.

      Bem, não importava agora. Só precisava viver naquele novo lugar, aprender a sobreviver à própria maldição e dos outros. Tocou a mancha na parte de trás do pescoço.

      Não sabia que tipo de futuro aquela maldição iria lhe assegurar.

 

_X_X_

 

     Nunca tinha pensado que gostaria tanto do trabalho na igreja.

     De início fora difícil. Algumas coisas não eram realmente como esperava da casa de Deus, mas isso não lhe atrapalhou muito. Focava nos trabalhos em que era melhor e que os Padres, Diáconos ou Bispos lhe incumbiam. Também tinha muito estudo, um estudo que pediu um pouco mais de si quanto à dedicação, mas ia tão bem quanto os outros alunos. Ajudava as pessoas quando podia, com o que podia.

     Mas também sofreu por ser de uma classe inferior. Vindo do povo, Narcissius não teve a inocência poupada sobre o mundo adulto. Não só em questão de sexo, mas como a mestra tinha lhe avisado tentou ficar atento em tudo que relacionava a si. Deixou os cabelos loiros crescerem, e a pele ficou um pouco mais bem cuidada por não ter de ficar o tempo todo embaixo do sol, cuidando de terra ou animais.

     A beleza não passou despercebida. Mas continuou intocado, mesmo quando malicia podia ser notada. Mantinha sua desconfiança e não era só por causa de sua mestra. Todas as vezes que fechava os olhos quase podia ver um verde muito claro, tão claro que por pouco não era branco. Temia que descobrissem e lhe torturassem ou queimassem, temia a ponto de parecer um pouco paranoico.

     Ainda não era suficiente para macular seu ar de inocência. A capacidade de fazer tudo parecer ter um lado bom. Seu cuidado excessivo lhe fez descobrir coisas e ser um pouco menos disciplinado do que deveria, a igreja era mais perigosa do que as pessoas de sua vila eram, quase uma alcateia pronta para lhe devorar avidamente. Mas ainda se encantava quando pessoas eram ajudadas, os motivos por trás disso sendo bons ou não. Porque os podres eram escondidos, e só os descobria por ser... Amaldiçoado.

     Os fios loiros agora estavam dez centímetros abaixo de seus ombros, escondendo sua mancha que agora parecia mais uma marca mal feita de uma flor despetalando. Não tinha consciência disso desde que não conseguia vê-lo, mas tocava-o todos os dias, principalmente quando estava para ficar nervoso. O lembrava de que tinha algo lá, algo o lembrando das consequências de sua fúria e da fúria de um pequeno e poderoso bruxo.

     E outras coisas não lhe deixavam esquecer. Infortúnios sempre aconteciam em sua volta. Seus colegas de quarto sempre se mantinham doentes até que fossem retirados de seu lado. Coisas quebravam do nada perto de si. Ventos ficavam fortes e às vezes ouvia vozes ou sons estranhos. Ignorava os acontecimentos e fazia de tudo para que não os ligassem a si. Sorrir, ser simpático diante de todos. Um pouco enganador.

     Não gostava disso. Não se importava de ter a alma exposta, mas era um luxo que não lhe cabia. Sorrir e enganar fazia com que as pessoas não descobrissem o que não era necessário descobrir. Não tentassem entender a melancolia no fundo dos olhos azuis e o eterno desamparo, cansaço. Não se preocupassem caso se apegassem consigo e não quisessem descobrir os seus demônios.

     Mas, no outono de seu quatorze as coisas mudaram. Os estudos ainda não tinham terminado, claro, mas iria ser ajudante de um Cardeal que havia chegado para passar um dias no seminário. Um homem que lhe desconhecia, que se encantava com as aparências dos rapazes mais jovens, que também sabia muito sobre bruxas e bruxarias. Quando ouviu comentarem sobre isso seu corpo todo estremeceu.

     Chegou a riscar com tinta a parte de trás do pescoço no primeiro encontro e treinou o sorriso antes de entrar. Havia humildade em seus atos, inocência como sempre, porém algum temor e nervosismo que só era enganado pela completa simpatia. Quando o velho homem lhe rodeou, olhando para si com visível malícia continuou agindo como se não notasse nada e não entendesse sobre isso.

     Só não sabia que era o que mais o atraía para os desejos do homem. O ar que poderia ser angelical se quisesse. Talvez isso despertasse um íntimo desejo, de corromper as assas brancas dos seres celestiais, de um homem de Deus. Os anjos podiam estar distantes, porém para aquele porco havia aquela flor intocada e imaculada. O rosto levemente infantil que ainda podia ser confundido com a de uma moça.

       Nunca se esqueceria da primeira vez que fora tocado. Porque o medo tinha sido tão forte que quase matara o “homem de Deus”. Pegou um vidro entre as roupas e tomou apenas um pouco para se acalmar naquele momento. Aproveitou-se que estavam em um lugar onde _Não poderiam ser ouvidos, não seriam incomodados ou vistos_ para ter tempo de voltar ao quarto e pegar as suas coisas.

      Usou o medo para ferir pessoas, para poder sair. Quando quase lhe encurralaram sabia que ninguém poderia lhe tocar porque seu medo tomava forma e em sua volta tudo era destruído. Era a primeira vez que via claramente o seu poder, mas o medo da fogueira e das torturas, a vontade de sobreviver era maior do que o choque. Antes que pegassem as verdadeiras armas mortais, as que não destruiria com facilidade pensou em algo que lhe deixaria furioso para corroer a madeira do portão do seminário.

     O mais difícil foi despistar os homens. Acabou tendo de subir em uma árvore quando achou uma em que era capaz de fazer isso. Seu corpo inteiro já doía pelo excesso de esforço físico ao qual não estava tão acostumado, à dor que a própria maldição causava. Apenas a adrenalina lhe mantinha correndo em uma floresta perigosa onde qualquer lobo poderia lhe comer. Só o instinto de sobrevivência deu-lhe forças para chegar a um vilarejo por perto.

     Em 1562 a caça às bruxas era algo comum. Por isso temer visitas da noite também era comum. Sentia sorte por já ser dia quando chegou naquele vilarejo, além de ter sorte de ser mais perto do que a cidade. Não queria ir para a cidade. Queria ir para o lugar onde a mestra tinha indicado, onde a igreja tinha poder sobre todos menos sobre uma família de feiticeiros que a Li Mei dizia ter conhecido na passagem.

     Comprou cavalos, mantimentos e uma capa. Teve de ignorar novas vestimentas por isso, mas estava bem desde que a capa o protegesse disso. O caminho que pegaria era considerado perigoso por muitos, um lugar que diziam que as pessoas desapareciam misteriosamente ao passar (Por culpa de bruxas) por isso não temia que os homens da igreja lhe encontrassem. Pelo menos não depois que chegasse na entrada. Até lá só podia contar com a sorte... E o medo.

     Precisou de um dia de viagem, as pernas e a bunda doendo por não estar mais acostumado com um cavalo e por não querer parar nem por um segundo além do necessário para o animal. Só quando estava no caminho abandonado e quase desmaiando de sono decidiu descer, acomodar-se em uma árvore depois de prender o animal. A tensão não o deixou adormecer tão bem, mas agradeceu a isso quando acordou ainda vivo.

     Continuou o caminho por mais três dias. Três dias antes da chuva e dos trovões. Três dias de sorte antes de em um dos descansos uma árvore ser acertada e começar a pegar fogo. Três dias antes de seu cavalo fugir com os mantimentos. Correu do fogo, com todas as forças, antes que se espalhasse rápido demais, agradecendo por ao menos a umidade ter ajudado com isso. Andou até as pernas cambalearem, até cair e puxar o ar desesperadamente.

     Talvez... Fosse morrer. Talvez seria encontrado por animais e comido. Talvez ficaria perdido naquela floresta para sempre porque mesmo com o mapa tinha se perdido da estrada durante o desespero de fugir do fogo. Sem cavalo, sem mantimentos. Apenas uma caixa pequena presa em um cinto de pano na sua cintura. Só remédios e nenhuma moeda de ouro. Mas talvez... Morrer fosse o melhor. O fim de tudo.

      Riu melancolicamente. Os olhos apenas se abrindo quando o sol começou a nascer e tocou a sua pele. Ainda podia sentir o calor, e ao ver o sol nascendo por detrás da montanha pareceu encantador. Fazia tempos que não dava importância para isso. Ou que não procurava por um campo de flores. Tempos preso naquele seminário, com aquelas pessoas, aquele homem nojento lhe tocando. Um homem que tinha matado com as próprias mãos. Merecia morrer, mas continuaria andando para o Sol até lá.

       Usou das últimas forças para voltar a andar, indo em direção ao sol até notou que ele sumia por detrás de um grande muro. Andou até lá a mente repleta de pensamentos sobre o que seria aquele lugar. Parecia um castelo. Pegou o mapa e notou que ele realmente estava lá. Mas, porque não via ninguém? Estaria o vilarejo perto dele ou dentro dos muros porque no mapa só havia um desenho, o nome manchado demais para conseguir ler.

      Seus pensamentos só se afastaram ao ouvir um som, sobressaltando e olhando para a direção de onde vinha. Haviam plantas começando a crescer em volta das pedras negras, e o loiro pôde ver um pequeno coelho saindo de lá. Moveu-se na direção dele, com calma para não assustá-lo quando o mesmo voltou pelo caminho que tinha entrado. Lamentou, ainda olhando por um tempo para o lugar quando seus olhos brilharam.

     Não era para ter um espaço para um coelho entrar ali então deveria ter alguma entrada, algum buraco. Talvez tivesse tamanho o suficiente para si. Talvez lá dentro tivesse alguma coisa para comer ou um poço com água, um lugar para descansar mais protegido ao menos, já que os lobos provavelmente não entrariam lá. Sorriu, e com cuidado foi quebrando os galhos finos até ver o buraco de verdade, e estar lá dentro.

     Não pareceu irônico a primeira coisa que viu ser um buraco de sepultura. Parecia estar em um lugar próprio para isso, mas não tinha mais forças para focar em algo assim. Andou até a primeira porta que viu, abrindo-a apenas um pouco, não vendo nem mesmo onde estava entrando, nem notando que não tinha muita poeira ali, como supostamente deveria ter em um lugar que pensava estar abandonado como o caminho até ali estava.

      Continuou andando, andando até estar na frente da cruz de cristo. Uma igreja? Uma capela? Não importava. Deixou o corpo cair sobre os três únicos degraus, a consciência indo embora aos poucos. Os sons dos pássaros se tornando em suaves melodias de seus sonhos ensolarados. Toda a tensão, a fome e o cansaço sumindo por alguns minutos. As preocupações, simplesmente tudo cedendo.

        Ele não sabia que o senhor daquele lugar só levantava durante a noite.


End file.
